The Hogwarts Review
by notamoderncinderella
Summary: Elle Bennet is strong, powerful, beautiful, and intelligent therefore she wants no part of Sirius Black and he wants no part of her. And when Hogwarts gets its first newpaper these two might just have to face how perfect they are for each other.


Once you cross the threshold of the barrier that grants you access to platform 9 ¾ the path you take to get onto a train car is like walking a runway in Paris, or it is for me anyway. I pick out an outfit the night before (I am most defiantly not a morning person) and make sure that all eyes are on me. My best friend Jane claims that I dress to mask my inner lack of confidence; Jane wants to be a therapist and therefore likes to diagnose people. My other best friend Lily just thinks that I simply want attention. They both might be right, but I was taught from a young age that one should always make an entrance. So on the morning of September 1st I awoke still tired, dressed, and applied make-up. Right before leaving I spritzed on some perfume and closed my trunk. The car my parents had paid to drive me to the station, as always, was waiting outside the front door and as the driver loaded my trunk into the trunk of the car Nani, one of our house elves, made one last attempt to get me to eat something. Resigned that I was leaving Nani handed me a bottle of passion tea and a bagel, which I appreciated. The drive to King's Cross wasn't very long especially in a magically modified car. Upon arrival at the station, I watched my driver through the car window load my trunk on to a trolley and then open my door so that I could hand him the cage that held my pigeon Gossip. Most people find pigeons gross and common, just ask any New Yorker, but I think that the way the gray feathers gain a rainbow quality in sunlight makes pigeons pretty and plus they are way more effective at carrying messages than owls are. After handing Gossip to the driver I slid on my sunglasses and carefully stepped out of the car, this was my entrance.

I looked straight ahead as I walk to the barrier separating platforms nine and ten aware that all the muggles at the station were wondering if I was some star that they should recognize. If I'm telling the truth the whole walking through a barrier thing always was a little unnerving for me, since as a child I was very much a klutz and memories of walking into actual walls still stung. But I walked through the barrier like it didn't faze me. Although I walked towards the train with my head only looking straight ahead I still noticed out of the corner of my eye the 1st years whose mouths stood agape as I sauntered past, the underclassmen who gazed with awe, the 6th years who narrowed eyes and whispered to their friends, and my fellow 7th years some who waved. Finally my eyes locked onto my friends who were all standing in a clump and admiring Jane's new hair cut. Jane was a cute little petit thing; she was about 5'3" with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. I continued my strut right up to them, stood right behind Lily and then I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"See Jane I told you how adorable you look with the bob," I said to Jane my arms still around Lily.

"I know, I promise never to doubt you again," Jane said with a laugh.

"Sure, promises, promises," I said and then turned to Lily, "Hi best friend. How are you?"

"I would be better if you would cease chocking me," She grimaced, but even a grimace looked good on Lily. She was the kind of girl everyone wanted to hate brilliant and beautiful, but you couldn't because she was so freaking nice too. At 5'6" she was shorter then me, she had small curves that worked on her unfairly small frame and bright red hair that curled beautifully, not to metion ridiculously gorgeous dark green eyes. I am 5'8" and I feel very uneven, I have a small waist and medium sized hips but let's just say I'm a little more generous on the top half of me. My hair is blonde and straight and my eyes are a blue green that changes. Nothing special I think.

"No can do darling, I've missed you,"

"It's been less than three days!"

"How did you survive with out me?"

"Some how I managed," Lily laughed and then turned around to hug me properly.

"Well what about the rest of you?" I turned and asked the two other girls Juliet and Maryanne. Both girls shared the Gryffindor dorm with us. Juliet had long brown hair and if we didn't watch her eat we'd swear she had anorexia and Maryanne had short black hair and she was more of a tomboy in her outlook. Both were very friendly and fun to hang out with.

"Why don't we move this little powwow into a train compartment?" Jane asked, she's the practical one.

"Fine funsucker," I said followed by me sticking out my tongue at her and then linking arms with Lily. We approached the door to the train when I spotted a certain group of boys.

"Hey you guys go ahead I have to do something," I told the girls and then walked over to the boys. There were three guys hangout next to a pole. The first was tan, tall, built. He had light brown eyes and messy jet black hair. He is what is commonly referred to as a Greek god but at Hogwarts everyone knows him as James Potter. He was talking to a boy casually leaned up against the pole. This boy was no less god like, he wasn't as tan but he was still built and had black hair that fell into his eyes, which were a heartbreaking gray. He was Sirius Black, James; best friend and the heartbreaker of Hogwarts or I suppose the man whore of Hogwarts is more accurate. The were both accompanied by the third boy, he was not quite as built as the others and he was more tired looking but still equally hot. He was more of a Golden boy type, short blondish hair with dark blue eyes. He was Remus Lupin and along with being these guys best friend he was also practically my cousin. Together along with another boy, Peter, they referred to themselves as the Marauders, the troublemakers and heartbreakers.

"Hey Remy!" I called as I walked over to them. Remus turned and smiled.

"Hey Ellie," He said. Remus is the only person on the planet, besides my grandmother, who is allowed to call me Ellie. To everyone else I'm just Elle.

"As promised I have the thank you I promised for the "incident" from the other week," I said putting air quotes up when I said incident. I pushed my sunglasses up to the top of my head and handed my bottle and bagel to Remus so I could search my purse for what I was looking for.

"I'll never understand why girls use such big bags when they can never find anything," Sirius commented as I pushed things around in my bag.

"I'll never understand why there is a line to date you," I commented and then finally found what I was looking for, "I found it!"

"What exactly did you do that you owe Remus for?" James asked causally as I handed Remus 7 chocolate bars tied up with a big red bow.

"It's Belgian Remy, your fav. And as for what I did this summer James, It's for me to know and for Remus to keep his big mouth shut about," I gave James a smile and turned and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.

"Well the girls are waiting so I'm going to get on the train, bye boys, see you Remus!" I called then blew an air kiss and got on the train.


End file.
